Various devices and methods for measuring measurement objects are known from the prior art. Coordinate measuring machines having tactile sensors which probe a surface of the measurement object, for example mechanically, are used, for example. Tactile sensors of this type typically have a probing element in the form of a probe ball that is secured to a transmission element. During probing by the probe ball with the measurement object, forces that arise on the probe ball are measured in three axes and a direction vector of the probing, the so-called probing vector, is determined therefrom, and the measurement object is thus measured. Devices having optical sensors, in particular coordinate measuring machines having an optical measuring head, are furthermore known. Devices of this type are configured to measure the measurement object in a non-contact manner. Although coordinate measuring machines of this type are highly accurate when determining a sensor position, a positioning of the sensors used requires a so-called “feedback” signal of the surface to be measured.
Devices and methods for measuring a roughness of the surface of the measurement object are furthermore known, for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,339,679, 7,400,408, and 6,163,973. Skid sensing methods are furthermore known, for example, from DE 10 2007 017 664 A1. Known roughness sensors have a small working range of typically approximately 100 μm and—in the case of optical sensors—a small working distance of a similar order of magnitude. Furthermore, sensors of this type are sensitive to collisions. In particular, a sensor tip can easily be damaged. In coordinate measuring machines configured to carry out a roughness measurement of the surface of the measurement object in addition to determining a shape or a distance of the measurement object, the shape or the distance of the measurement object and the roughness of the surface of the measurement object are determined successively by exchange of the respective probes. This can lead to a long measurement duration.